(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing guidance information indicating operation methods of the multifunction peripheral to a multifunction peripheral.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripherals (hereinafter referred to as MFPs) have become popular which have the functions of multiple devices, such as a printer, a copier, a FAX, and a scanner. Due to expansion and improvement of the functions, and diversification of user interfaces of MFPs which conversely reduce the operability of the MFP, users unaccustomed to handling an MFP may find difficulty in performing an operation. To address the problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a function which enables users to customize operation screens so that the users can use the functions of an MFP more easily.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-62828